


Hackers Man. They're the Cockroaches of the Internet

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: MsysticMessenger MY way [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I saw some nsfwish fanart of Seven and was reminded of Info-chan, and thus this was born, battle of the hackers, don't know if I'll write more chapters for this, drabbles most likely, idk - Freeform, if she ain't then she is this fic, is Info-chan even a hacker?, most likely, mystic messenger and yandere simulator crossover, probably, the "what if info-chan was MC"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: What's better then one glasses wearing, red-headed hacker? Two glasses wearing red-headed hackers that's what! What'll happen when they clash? You'll have to read to find out.





	Hackers Man. They're the Cockroaches of the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Seven-oh-seven won't know what hit him and neither will "unknown". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol.

They wanted her to do them the favor of planning this party for them? Well she didn’t do favors without payment. The CEO was wealthy with connection, the actor also had connection plus with that pretty face of his he could get anyone to spill their deepest darkest secrets, and the college student? Well she’d never turn down a few panty shots for blackmail material. But it was the hacker 707 that would be the most useful to her.

With a manic grin Info-chan went about setting up her computers in the bedroom, hell bent on finding out all the juiciest and darkest secrets this RFA group had. And she would find them, because she had her own connections. Info-chan let out an evil laugh, she would get what she wants; in the end she would be victorious in this battle of hackers—seven-oh-seven-y could do all the background checks he wanted, he’d never find anything on her she’d made sure of that. Hmm, maybe Ayano would be willing to lend a helping hand.

* * *

 Seven had been at this for hours now, but no matter where or how hard he looked he couldn’t find anything on the mysterious “Info-chan”. It was almost as if she didn’t exist. Was she like him, then? Maybe. It was something to think about.

* * *

 “So, you play that game to, 707. Well I’ll find out your information one way or the other.” Info-chan had multiple tabs open with information on all the members of the RFA with the exception of 707 because there wasn’t anything to find. She would find it though, but for now she decided to turn her attention to finding all the secrets that this Rika person’s apartment held.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of these two games only


End file.
